Enhancement chp 1
by BoringStories
Summary: Read about this epic fantasy of a small town girl with a deceiving future ahead
1. A new begining

CHAPTER 1

So, here I am. A girl named Taylor. A loner? Maybe… depends. I was minding my own business when the teacher told me to get my head out of my twilight saga book and listen up.

"Attention, girls and boys. We have a new student named Shea."

Ooohs and ahhs fell over the class room. Her beauty was impossible. Silky brown hair fell down to her shoulders and emphasized her large green eyes. It was safe to say she was perfect. I could see the girls already swarming around her trying to befriend her. Nothing different. Just another beauty queen who would ignore a looser like me. So why bother being friendly? By lunch she was already popular, half of the eighth grade knew her, and she was a celeb. I was a loser. Her hair was shiny. My hair was dry and plain. She was pretty, I was …..'

School is finally over and I am walking home.

"Follow me "said a faint whisper

Wait, did you hear something? Or was it just me? I can't wait until I start getting picked up by my mom soon. My mind switched back to the woods. These woods are pretty freaky! I have heard about a thousand "myths" about these woods.

"Look" said a much sharper voice.

Now, I am not going crazy. I hear things now. Inside my head. It's scary. On my way home, I stoped at the beach and took a swim. Call me crazy, because it was below 50 degrees that day, but nothing can stop me from my daily routine.'

I suddenly spotted this beautiful comb near the shore. I hurried up to it. It was golden and filled with magic. I knew it was wrong to steal, but I couldn't resist it. I picked it up and ran home with it without thinking.

It was like stealing candy from a baby.** A BIG MISTAKE**

I had the worst dream ever that night.

(My dream)

While I was swimming in the beach there was a terrible uncertainty in the air, something caught me, something scaly

"Give me it" said a soft voice

I screamed for help, but little did I know nobody could save me from this heartless creature. Obviously, the thing wanted me and it was going to eventually get its way. I was so terrified of this creature even though I had no idea what it was

"It's mine" said it again

"Mine, really, I am being truthful"

I hurried and tried to escape its grasp. I kicked, pushed, shoved and tried to slap. Nothing worked. Suddenly I decided to bite the thing. Not the best idea, but it worked. Although, seeming as if 100x powerful than me, the creature was hurt by my ferocious bite. As it yelped in pain, I made a run for it. I swam like I never did before. Holding on to my dream of escaping. I finally got away and out of the shore. I woke up.

(Reality)

I quickly forgot about the nightmare and took a shower and got dressed. I put on my typical outfit that consisted off an oversized black sweater, black skinny jeans, and grey flats. When I finished putting my long white-ish-blond hair into the messiest ponytail alive, I headed downstairs. I made some breakfast. I made some eggs, drank milk, and bit into an apple. Looking at my watch, I knew if I finished my apple I was going to be really late, so I threw it in the trash and ran outside. I literally ran the whole way to school. I was so relieved when I got to school and the bell hadn't rung yet. I was on the edge of another 3 hour Saturday detention if I was late one more time. In the school yard I saw a familiar structure approaching me. It was Shea. She almost looked prettier than yesterday. Her shiny brown hair had been curled and her lips were plump pink. Shea wore a pink sun dress with some heels even though it was practically freezing outside. The things people would do to get popular. But, I had to admit she was gorgeous, maybe even better looking than Brit. At that moment, Shea started smiling at me all weird and friendly as if she read my mind. Then she walked up to me.

"Hey Taylor" said Shea

I nervously gave a little wave. She knew my name? That was so not possible. But I guess she had to know the nobodies as well as the somebodies. She turned into a fit of giggles as if reading my thoughts again. Or perhaps, she might have been laughing at my outlandish outfit. Then, she finally stopped and asked a rather personal question.

"What did you do yesterday after school" Shea asked

"Nothing" I replied. Was it her business after all? Why should I tell her my personal life? I knew how common that question was, but nobody asked Taylor Ashlee Baker those kinds of questions, so it kind of freaked me out. Shea seemed as if she could sense I was uncomfortable with the question and changed the subject,

"Well come over to my house, kay?"

I hesitated nobody has ever asked me to visit there house. Especially someone as popular as Shea. What could it mean? Why did _**she**_ want to be my friend all of a sudden? Shea completely ignored me yesterday. She was so busy with Brit and the popular gang. I had a right to be nervous because these things don't happen to losers like me. I felt as if I won a millions dollars. But I also felt as if I was jumping out of a plane. Then before I could stop myself, I said these words.

"Sure Shea"

"Yay, come right after school!" Shea said happily

Why was she being so push? It could be a popular-girl thing. Why did she have a sudden interest in me now, when she had no idea who I was yesterday? I had nothing else to say to her,so I walked away to my first class, which was math. This was going to be a long day.

(CONTINUE READING CHAPTER TWO REALEASE IN 1 OR 2 WEEKS)


	2. A new relationship

**Chapter 2** **enhancement**

Shea practically lived in a mansion. The walls of her house were decorated with expensive looking decor and filled with glass furniture. Bright blue carpet shone on the floor, as if Shea's parents bought a new carpet every day to replace with the old one. Her house had 2 indoor pools, and 3 backyard pools. Speaking of backyards, Shea's backyard was bigger than a football field. She had an outdoor kitchen and an outdoor plasma TV in her backyard. I was just astonished.

"Wow, you don't live here, do you?" I asked

"Ha-ha, very funny "said Shea

"This place is huge!"

"Whatever, let's go upstairs in my room, on the 3rd floor" said shea

"3rd floor, how many floors are in this mansion!"

"This is a 6 floor mansion" Shea said looking amused

So, we headed upstairs to the 3rd floor and went in Shea's room. Her room had a private bathroom and her own balcony! Her room even had stairs to an attic. Not some dusty old attic. An attic filled with designer shoes, purses, and clothes.

"Is this your closet" I asked Shea

"Closet?" Asked Shea

"Not even close "said Shea

"This is where I keep all my old clothes, which are nice enough too still, keep, but old enough to never get caught wearing them." Shea added in

I picked up an Alexander McQueen purse with its price tag still on it! This just came out a week ago and it cost $2,295.00.

She must have seen my confused face because she said:

"It came out last Wednesday, I worn it once. "Said Shea

"I keep the price tag on because I kind of like saying, hey I am Shea Mosel and I own a 2,295 dollar purse!" she said dying with laughter. I couldn't help but laugh also. After all, she was pretty insane. If I had a purse like that, I would wear it every day and not just once. And I would literally tear the price tag off because I don't want people to think I am spoiled, like I think about Shea now.

"Hey what is the one thing you would really like to change about your life? "Shea asked

Personal much? But I answered anyway.

"My hair" I said

I can tell she was a little amused. "Kay just wanna to know" she said "your wish is my command" she added in giggling

(10 min later)

"Let me teach you a hand shake at exactly 5 o'clock "said Shea

"Why exactly 5?"

"Because I need to study for my biology test later" Shea replied looking pretty confident in her answer

When it was 5, Shea taught me the handshake. It was pretty much epic. So many twist and turns and claps and snaps. Best handshake ever! My mom called me and said I had to come home now since it was getting dark. I told Shea goodbye and exited the mansion through a big golden gate. I could see Shea waving to me. She was actually pretty cool. Sure she owned a $2,295 purse, but she was so laid back and easy to talk too. She was actually my first friend in years! Maybe she was different from other girls at school.

That night I had the same horrible nightmare.

(Nightmare)

"My name is Feroil Azul Carobaka" said a faint voice

"Leave me alone" I yelled

"If I grant your wish, you need to give me something in return. "Said the faint voice

"Give you what?" I asked

"Something important to you" said the voice

"Fine take everything important to me "I said

"Very well, your wish is my command"


	3. What now?

Okay, these dreams are just becoming weird now. This is also weird; the more I have these dreams, the more Shea grows friendlier. Just a coincidence?

"Tay Tay , wait up" called Shea

"What" I said.I have always wanted to be mates with someone as popular as her, but she really can be so demanding.

"Sheesh, I was just gonna ask if you want to socialize after school"

socialize? Who says that anymore?

"I can't" I said bluntly

"Why? It's going to be glamourous, at the spa, we absolutely need a spa day" she replied

"No thanks, I actually have better things to do to benefit the world than making myself pretty" I replied bitter cold.

"What?Wear oversized sweaters and feel sorry for yourself?That didn't exactly start the civil rights movement" she casually replied with a playful wink

"Sorry that totally slipped out, I was just joking" she sincerely apologized but it was too late, I was already too fired up

"Well what do you do thats so important, make sure your pedicures match your manicures?" I replied harshly

"At-least I'm not an anti social, I've been here only a week, and I already have double the amount of friends you have" she replied with a glare

triple the friends I thought, but didn't mention that

'' And don't take it the wrong way, I only have friends because I am friendly and fun and outgoing, no need to brag" she said

"Well maybe not everyone can afford to buy their friends with their money" I smartly replied

" I cant believe you,Your such a looser, I know that I didn't look past your second hand sweaters and flimsy skinny jeans just to see this stuck up brat who's hobby is feeling sorry for theirselves" she fiercely said

then she noticed my hurt face

"Look " she said a little annoyed and sympathetic ,"Its so not fair that you start ratting me out, and I have to apologize to you" she softly said. A second later she said "Sorry"

"Thats your problem, I don't need anyone to feel sorry for me, I wasn't exactly looking for anybody when you came my way!" I suddenly found myself screaming and crying at the same time

"Get some help" she looked almost disgusted as walked away

~ 2 days late~

I walked up to Shea, I've been building up the nerve to apologize to her since the fight.

"Hey Shea" I said brightly

"Mood swing much?" she replies bluntly, but I can sense theirs a relieved and pleased tone in her voice

I laugh " I'm sorry, I just keep having these really weird dreams, maybe if I come over today,we can try to figure out what they mean", I said with desperate eagerness , suddenly I couldn't go 2 days without this girl, however she_ was _Sharlotte Mosel

She laughed nervously "Taylor,"she started, what was wrong, she never used my real name." I don't think we should hang out anymore"

"Why, I thought we were cool, I said I was sorry" what was her deal?

"No, no , I forgive you, but were too different, it wont work" she replied

"Wait a minute, Brit talked you into this didn't she?" I replied

"Brittany didn't have to" she replied softly "This was all my idea, I think your always going to think Im too good to be true, and take out your anger on me" she said a little more confidently

"Geez, Shea I'm sorry"

"You don't have to be sorry, It's not your fault were completely different" she said with a weary smile

"So what now just throw away our friendship?"

"Don't make this hard for me Taylor, we've only known each other for a week" she replied calmly and patiently

"You don't want to be my friend because I'm a loner, don't you?" I closed my eyes half expecting her to tell me how wrong I was but when I opened my eyes she was gone.

Bye Sharlotte


End file.
